Until now, for the maintenance of an elevator system, there have been set maintenance intervals, causing more or less extensive maintenance service to be performed than was required. This led to the situation where elevator components needing less maintenance would be serviced too often, because the service intervals were oriented to meet the requirements to the maintenance-intensive hardware components of the elevator. Thereby, unnecessary maintenance was undertaken, which then increased the maintenance cost of the elevator system.